More Than A Pretty Girl
by augustus andrea
Summary: Chanyeol seharusnya tahu bahwa mengiyakan ajakan Sehun untuk bermain Truth and Dare adalah hal yang paling 'salah' dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya jika ia harus memakai maid outfit seperti ini. Exo & Baekyeol Fanfiction. Yaoi. Romance & Comedy. RnR, arigatou gozaimasu!


**Tittle: More Than A Pretty Girl (Oneshot)**

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

**Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol (Baekyeol) & veryslight!HanHun**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Comedy**

**Rating: PG-14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol seharusnya tahu dari awal bahwa mencoba untuk bermain dan mengiyakan ajakannya untuk bermain, adalah salah besar. Dan mungkin seharusnya ia percaya juga dengan panggilan _mainstream_ yang sering diberikan kepadanya ketika ide usilnya untuk mengerjai orang muncul.

_Handsome devil._

'Cuih, handsome apanya?' Pikir Chanyeol. Orang _handsome _tidak akan pernah memiliki kecenderungan untuk mengerjai orang lain dalam hidupnya. Mereka memiliki kepribadian yang bersahaja, bijak, baik, dan mungkin memahami sifat orang lain. Tapi Sehun?

Ia lebih terlihat seperti anak perempuan atau gadis cantik berumur 17 tahun yang sayangnya tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan pada masa kecilnya. Kerjaannya hanya menari; itu sisi positifnya; makan, tidur, main games; oke, itu normal; dan mengerjai hyung-hyung nya; oke it mulai _nggak _normal.

Lihat saja, gara-gara ulahnya yang satu itu, kini Chanyeol terpaksa harus memaki _maid outfit _lengkap dengan aksesoris-aksesorisnya; yang menurut Chanyeol aneh dan agak sedikit terasa gatal; serta sebuah bando aneh yang memiliki renda putih di setiap sisinya. Sehun bilang in lucu, karena Chanyeol-hyung terlihat lebih berbeda dari biasanya.

Ugh, ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju sang maknae jelek itu, dan menonjok-nonjok mukanya sampai puas. Siapa suruh mengerjai orang yang lebih tua dan menyuruhnya memakai pakaian yang aneh-aneh?

'Awas saja kau Oh Sehun, kalau giliranmu kena _Dare _nanti, aku akan menyuruhmu menggosok lantai kamar mandi 1 minggu non-stop!'

Sehun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berguling-guling di lantai ketika Chanyeol dengan canggungnya berjalan ke arah ruang tv. Ia sudah hampir genap empat kali jatuh dan terkilir ketika ia mencoba untuk berjalan secara normal seperti biasanya. Sepatunya terlalu sempit dan tinggi untuk dipakai dengan gerakan-gerakan yang santai.

"Hahaha hyung, kau seharusnya berjalan lebih anggun lagi. Kalau kau berjalan dengan cara seperti itu, kau akan keseleo, hahaha." Tawa Sehun di sela-sela ledekannya. Ia memegangi perutnya yang buncit; menurut Chanyeol; dan terus saja berguling-guling di lantai sambil tertawa.

Kalau saja disini ada reporter atau wartawan yang secara khusus meliput kegiatan-kegiatan para artis, mungkin Chanyeol sudah merekomendasikannya untuk meliput manusia aneh yang satu ini. Biar semua orang tahu; terutama fans-nya; bahwa seseorang yang sangat mereka dambakan ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah penghuni rumah sakit jiwa.

Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Sehun kesal. "Sampai kapan aku harus begini, hah?"

"Sampai Baekhyun pulang dan melihatmu." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia meletakkan kedua lengannya di bawah kepalanya.

Chanyeol kontan langsung terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri begitu ia mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut. "M-mwo?! Yah! Apa kau gila?! Aku tidak mungkin berpakaian seperti ini di depan Baekhyun!"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku rasa Baekhyun-hyung justru menyukaimu seperti ini." Jawab Sehun sembari bangun dari lantai dan memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan duduk. Ia mengamati Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah dan tersenyum puas.

"Kau bahkan terlihat sangat cantik hyung, mimpi apa aku semalam kedatangan bidadari secantik ini?" Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum menggoda. Ia meraih ujung rok pendek selutut yang Chanyeol kenakan dan menariknya sedikit ke bawah, membuatnya terlihat lebih panjang dan sedikit menutupi bagian betisnya. Chanyeol dengan cepat menepis tangan Sehun dari ujung roknya dan berjalan mundur.

"Kau jangan macam-macam ya, dasar maknae _pervert. _Aku laporkan ini pada Luhan-hyung baru tahu rasa. Kau akan 'dihukum'." Ancam Chanyeol sembari mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahunya santai dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Laporkan saja, aku akan kabur bersama Sungjong-hyung untuk bermain games." Cibir Sehun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya dan beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol, terlalu lamban untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi di depannya, hanya bisa diam dan terpaku sembari memerhatikan sang maknae melesat dengan cepat ke arah dapur.

'Dasar'. Cibir Chanyeol secara diam-diam sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setidaknya masih ada waktu sekitar 3 jam sebelum Baekhyun pulang ke asrama. Chanyeol bisa menggunakannya untuk bersantai-santai sekalian memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa terbebas dari situasi ini; secepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"OH SEHUN!"

"Aku serius hyung, kalau kau tidak juga berhenti meminta keringanan, aku akan menyuruhmu untuk memakai baju yang lebih ekstrim." Ancam Sehun sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kontan langsung terlonjak berdiri dari sofa dan membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar begitu mendengar ancaman Sehun. _Snack _yang berada di pangkuannya terlempar entah kemana di lantai.

"Apa?!"

"Dan kau harus memakainya selama tiga hari." Tambah Sehun sembari dengan santainya memasukkan sebuah isi _snack _ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman jahilnya ketika sebuah bayangan lucu terlintas di kepalanya.

Bayangkan saja dalam waktu tiga hari, Chanyeol harus memakai baju wanita yang terbilang cukup minim; seperti kaos loose dipadukan dengan celana pendek di atas lutut. Kemudian dalam waktu tiga hari itu juga, Chanyeol harus tidur satu kamar dengan Baekhyun, dan melakukan banyak aktivitas dengannya.

Sehun terkikik geli dan mulai tertawa lagi ketika ia mebayangkan betapa canggungnya suasana di antara mereka berdua. Baekhyun yang gugup setiap kali ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol; mungkin ia akan merasa seperti berada dalam satu kamar dengan wanita cantik; dan Chanyeol yang malu serta salah tingkah ketika ia mencoba untuk mengutarakan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun.

"Hahaha!"

Bletak!

Sungguh malang nasib sang maknae beberapa detik berikutnya, ujung kepalanya _say hello _dengan naas dengan ujung kepalan tangan Chanyeol. Ia meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap-usap ujung kepalanya.

"Sakit hyung, hiks!"

Chanyeol memberinya tatapan tidak peduli. "Siapa suruh kau mengerjai orang yang lebih tua, hah? Dan lagi, kau ini masih kecil, belum boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti itu."

Sehun memajukan kedua bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak terima. "Aku adukan Luhan-hyung!"

"Cih, siapa takut, adukan saja. Dasar pengadu." Cibir Chanyeol sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya; kesakitan.

Sehun hanya semakin memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang melenggang pergi dengan kesal. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai tampak pada ujung matanya.

'Awas saja kau Chanyeol-hyung, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau duga.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah, Oh Sehun!"

"Buku pintunya, ini keterlaluan!"

"Oh Sehun!"

"YAH! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"OH SEHUN!"

Chanyeol menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan keras; berkali-kali. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari luar.

'Pasti anak itu memprovokasi yang lain supaya mau bekerja sama dengannya.' Gerutu Chanyeol dengan kesal dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya–dengan _gesture _menyerah. Ia terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga kalau dia sudah bosan dia akan membuka pintunya."

Chanyeol sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang–dimana seseorang dengan santainya sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Orang tersebut tersenyum kepada Chanyeol–penuh arti dan agak sedikit menyeramkan menurut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan dengan sengaja menempelkan dirinya pada pintu kamar; takut-takut kalau ia memiliki maksud tertentu di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kunci lemariku di bawa olehnya! Mana bisa aku berganti baju kalau begitu?!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari menatap Baekhyun kesal–sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Baekhyun membangkitkan tubuhnya ke posisi duduk dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek. "Salahmu sih, mengiyakan ajakan Sehun. Sudah tau dia orangnya seperti itu." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dalam dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, ia menyelusurkan tubuhnya ke dalam posisi duduk dan mendekatkan kedua lututnya pada dadanya–memeluknya.

"Habis aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan kalah lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sembari memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Tadinya aku ingin menyuruhnya untuk menggosok lantai kamar mandi sebanyak 10 kali kalau dia kalah."

Tawa Baekhyun semakin mengeras, dan ia harus menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. "Kalaupun dia kalah, memangnya Luhan akan membiarkannya melakukan itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun sebentar, sebelum kemudian menundukkannya lagi dan menggelengkannya dengan pelan.

"Tidak adil." Tukas Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Pada aturan permainan _kan _tidak ada yang seperti itu."

"Memang." Jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Tapi untuk ukuran laki-laki yang baik seperti Luhan, hal itu berlaku."

Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Luhan dan Sehun _kan _sama-sama laki-laki. Maksudnya apa?"

Kali ini, giliran Baekhyun yang menghela nafasnya dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Maksudku hal tersebut berlaku untuk seorang _seme _yang baik seperti Luhan."

Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya. "_Seme_? Apa itu _seme_?"

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa ingin menampar dirinya dengan keras. Betapa tak terduganya orang yang sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Polos–terlalu polos.

"Kalau kujelaskan pun kau tidak akan mengerti. Itu hal absurd."

Chanyeol semakin mengernyitkan alisnya, ia menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengerti? Dan yang lainnya?"

"_Well_," Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di atas kasur. "Lebih enak _sih _kalau dijelaskan lewat peragaan atau tidakan."

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, nanti lama-lama kau juga akan mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun sembari melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya–bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya sedikit, ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi–entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini ia melakukan itu.

"Terserah-lah, yang penting aku ingin segera tidur, dan menyongsong hari esok." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menyenderkan kepalanya pada pintu dan mulai menutup matanya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak. "Baka(bodoh), memangnya kau mau tidur disitu?"

"Iya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat, dan nada tidak peduli.

Baekhyun mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain. "Kau bisa kedinginan dan masuk angin bodoh. Tidurlah di kasur, menyusahkan diri saja."

"Aku lebih baik tidur di sini dan masuk angin daripada tidur satu tempat denganmu dan–"

Chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya dan terdiam–entah kenapa ia memiliki _feeling_ bahwa ia lebih baik tidak meneruskannya.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap Chanyeol.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tidur satu tempat denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamarnya, mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya dengan erat–tapi tidak bisa.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Memang apa bedanya? Toh setiap hari kita tidur dalam satu tempat."

Chanyeol kontan langsung membuka matanya yang sudah terpejam–tadi–dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Pipinya memerah sedikit karena komentar Baekhyun barusan.

"Iya tapi–"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melompat dari kasurnya, mendarat di lantai dengan sempurna. Ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

'Dasar orang angkuh.' Tukas Chanyeol dalam hati sembari memperhatikan langkah Baekhyun yang semakin dekat kepadanya.

"Kau pilih; jalan sendiri ke kasur, atau aku perlu menggendongmu untuk sampai kesana?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Chanyeol, yang mana sukses membuat Chanyeol semakin membelalakkan matanya lebar dan terbatuk sedikit.

Kali ini pipi Chanyeol benar-benar merona merah. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Kalau ia memilih jalan sendiri ke kasur, itu artinya mau tidak mau ia harus rela tidur satu tempat dengan Baekhyun. Kalau pilihan yang kedua–

–itu tidak mungkin.

Chanyeol tidak mungkin memilih pilihan yang kedua; Baekhyun menggendongnya ke tempat tidur. Menimbulkan konotasi negatif saja.

"Aku jalan sendiri ke kasur." Jawab Chanyeol dengan mantap. Ia segera membangkitkan dirinya lantai tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Baekhyun, dan mulai berjalan ke tempat tidur. Namun–

SRET!

Chanyeol memekik kaget ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengangkatnya–dari belakang. Dan parahnya, orang tersebut mengangkatnya dengan gaya bridal–membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang perempuan sekarang.

"Biar aku yang melanjutkan. Maksudku, jalan sendiri ke kasur _lalu aku menggendongmu_." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggidikkan mukanya ngeri dan sengaja menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun. Ia memukul lengan Baekhyun dengan keras–yang anehnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa sakit ataupun meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar! Turunkan aku! Sekarang!" Pinta Chanyeol sembari terus-menerus memukul lengan Baekhyun–kadang pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan perkataan Chanyeol dan permintaannya untuk diturunkan dari tadi. Ia terus saja berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan Chanyeol di atasnya.

Chanyeol berteriak sedikit dan membelalakkan matanya, sebelum kemudian bergegas mengangkat kepalanya dan badannya untuk bangun–kabur.

Namun belum sempat Chanyeol melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan menaruhnya di kedua sisi kepala Chanyeol–memerangkapnya.

"Kau ingin mengerti apa itu _seme _dan apa itu _uke?_" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap Chanyeol–yang kini sedang berada di bawahnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan panik. Baekhyun menyeringai sedikit melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"Aku itu _seme_, dan kau itu _uke_." Jawab Baekhyun sembari dengan sengaja mendekatkan mukanya sedikit kepada Chanyeol. "Aku berada di atas, dan kau berada di bawah."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. "Lalu apa hubungannya kedua hal itu dengan posisi? Memang itu menentukan ya?"

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar memukul keningnya dengan keras. Salahkan siapa yang menciptakan makhluk dengan kepribadian se-polos dan selamban ini?

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari posisinya di atas Chanyeol. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, percuma menjelaskan padamu sekarang, kau tidak akan mengerti." Baekhyun melipat tangannya lagi dan meng-istirahatkannya di bagian belakang kepalanya. "Nanti lama-lama kau juga akan mengerti."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sedikit, memilih untuk tidak menjawab ataupun berkomentar apa-apa kali ini.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan _gesture _yang imut.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku yang akan menjagamu kalau ada bahaya atau kebakaran datang."

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. Ia memukul Baekhyun pelan. "Bodoh. Mana ada hal seperti itu? Yang ada kau akan lari terbirit-birit karena takut dengan kecoa." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum jahil.

Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Tidurlah."

Chanyeol mulai mencari-cari posisi yang enak untuk tidurnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, tapi–

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menariknya dan memeluknya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol dan meletakkan ujung dagunya di atas kepala Chanyeol.

"Untuk malam ini saja, izinkan aku tidur denganmu dengan posisi seperti ini."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya–takut untuk bereaksi apapun.

"Aku bohong mengenai penampilan-mu hari ini. Kau terlihat cantik." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mempererat rangkulannya pada Chanyeol. Ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku suka padamu."

Chanyeol terngaga–tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun tentunya–dan sebisa mungkin untuk mengatur degup jantungnya agar terus berdetak dengan normal. Ia terdiam mematung di tempatnya.

"Aku suka Chanyeol sejak pertama kali bertemu, dan sampai sekarang." Lanjut Baekhyun sembari tersenyum–lembut.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu dan menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin. Ia mengangkat kedua lengannya dan dengan malu-malu, melingkarkannya di leher Baekhyun.

"Aku juga suka Baekhyun," Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat pelan, pipinya merona merah. "–walaupun baru-baru ini." Ia tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Chanyeol, menariknya sedikit ke depan dan menempelkan bibirnya secara sekilas di kening Chanyeol.

"Night."

My princess.

Bibir Chanyeol perlahan terangkat ke atas dan ia memejamkan matanya–damai menelusiri setiap momen dalam tidurnya.

**END.**

**A/N: Maafkan untuk piece of story yang geje ini! *nangis kejer dan berlutut" **

**Sebenernya aku udah buat ini dari lama, tapi aku ngerasa kurang sreg aja sama beberapa scenes-nya, jadi aku modif #gayane# deh beberapa, hehe.**

**Daaan, masih dengan tipikal Baekyeol saya (HunHan juga deng, hehe), uke!Chanyeol dan seme!Baekhyun, haha. Biasakanlah dirimu ya nak, hidup ini memang tidak adil #lho? XD**

**Hehe, makasih banyak yaa buat temen-temen yang udah baca, arigatou gozaimasu! :D**

**Oh iya, berhubung saya selalu nge-buat Chanyeol jadi uke se-uke ukenya di fic saya, saya pengen buat karakter Chanyeol yang rada preman, ngga pedulian, rada-rada kasar (tapi dia tetep jadi uke ya) di fic saya yang lain, hahaha. **


End file.
